freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Avalician
The Avalicians are the inhabitants of Planet Avalice, which is home to a many variety of Anthropomorphic and Non-Anthropomorphic Species. Anthropomorphic Animals Anthropomorphic Animals are the most dominant species on Avalice, consisting of many different animal species. Dragons Dragons are one of the most advanced, but also the currently rarest race to exist on Avalice. They're more often taller than the average Avalician and possess high physical power, intelligence, and also various different animal traits. The Dragons haven't always lived on Avalice. After being stranded when their ship crashed on said Planet, they spent countless years trying to find a way back to their homeworld, but to no avail. With no way for them to return home, the Dragons decided to use their technology to help the Avalicians survive and prosper, also condensing the last of their energy reserves into the Kingdom Stone. Most of the present Avalicians only know about these events as a large Dragon soaring across the sky in a ball of fire, and the ancestors building the Three Kingdoms Shang Tu, Shang Mu & Shuigang in it's honor, with said creature transforming into the Kingdom Stone later on. Later it's revealed that the Dragons respected the wishes of the Avalicians and let their influence pass into this legend. Knowing of this, however, a Dragon Scientist programmed a Robotic AI with an important message for the descendants of Avalice, knowing that there will come a time in the future when the truth needs be told. Until their near end, the Dragons continued to live on Avalice in a region now known as Pangu Lagoon, and mix bred with the native Avalicians. At the moment, only Water and Earth Dragons have been seen alive. However, Dragons in the other elements might have existed, or may still exist. The Ancient Dragons are based on Dragons from east-asian mythology, with the Dragons in movies and the statue in Shang Mu City Hall looking like the commonly depicted big snake-like Dragons with four legs. However, sometime before they stranded, they've have become anthropomorphic, much smaller but still taller than the average Avalician. Living on Avalice and mix breeding, the Dragons obtained a few of the native's traits. The present mixed breeds look even more distinct from that, not having many of the visual traits the full blooded Dragons had, only and most notably, sharing the horns and claws. Aside from that, they also have the posibility of having genetic defects at birth. For example, Lilac's fish fin ears are undeveloped, leaving her mostly deaf and in need of hearing aids, and unable to breath underwater. Known Dragons Felines (Cats) There exist various species of Felines, including Wildcats, Tigers and Cheetahs. Like real Felines, they can climb, scratch and obviously have feline instincts and possibly a sense of curiosity, as well as the tendency of sleeping for most of the day. Known Felines Canines (Dogs) There exist various species of Canines, including Hush Bassets and Street Dogs. Like real Canines, they have excellent senses of smell and hearing and some have a playful and guardianship instincts. They are also skilled Soldiers. Known Canines Avians (Birds) There exist various species of Avians, like ducks and hornbills. Like real Avians, some of them seem to have wings, while others are closer to flightless Avians. Known Avians Ursids (Bears) There exists various species of Ursids, including Panda Bears, Grizzly Bears, Black Bears, and possibly Polar Bears. Like real Ursids, they could be really strong and may be able to climb trees and have a love for fishes and honey. Out of all, the Pandas seem to have some good leadership qualities, as the Royal Family of Shuigang consist of them. Some of them are also skilled soldiers or even thieves and assassins. Known Ursids Ailuridaes (Red Pandas) There exist various species of Ailuridaes, including Red Pandas. Like Pandas, they also seem to have good experience with leadership, with the leader of Shang Mu in fact being a Red Panda. Known Ailuridaes Simians (Monkeys) There exists various species of Simians, including Phillipine Tarsiers. Possibly like real Simians, they are skilled with climbing trees and acrobatics. They could also have a love for bananas. Known Simians Chiropterans (Bats) There exist various species of Chiropterans, including Fruit Bats. Like real Bats, they have wings for arms with each of there fingers extending with tissue that forms there wings. They can also use there feet to carry certain objects or to hang upside down with there wings wrapped around there body. It is currently unknown if the Anthropomorphic Chiropterans are nocturnal. Known Chiropterans Rodents (Rats) Known Rodents Foxes Antelopes Warthogs Deer Hedgehogs Non-Anthropomorphic Animals The Non-Anthropomorphic Animals on Avalice don't talk and are not as intelligent as their Anthropomorphic counterparts, have the same inteligence of the non-anthropomorphic ones on Earth. Avians (Birds) There are also Non-Anthropomorphic '''Avians '''living on Avalice. Like real Avians, they can get easily frightened and fly away when bigger animals come close to them and likely live in nests. The only known Non-Anthropomorphic Avians on Avalice are Pigeons and Crested Pigeons, which are common in Shang Mu's Commercial District, and Emus, which seem to be two times bigger than normal Emus. The only known Emu on Avalice is the Bone Golem, located in the Relic Maze. Category:Avalicians Category:Characters